1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage table having a pocket for accommodating the breasts of a female user and also having features for accommodating at least a portion of the user's face and neck.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Many types of massage tables are available for use, including stationary and foldable types. Often, the portability of the massage tables is required because a masseuse or masseur may travel to a client's location, or it may be desirable to collapse the tables, so that the table may be stored at the location where it may be used or a storage location. A massage table generally has a surface on which a person lies down or rests. However, a woman's anatomy may make it uncomfortable for her to lie down on the table. Women may find such tables to be quite uncomfortable to use. When a woman lies face down on the table, her breasts are pressed firmly against the supporting surface of the massage table, and, although the surface may have some padding or support, it generally must be sufficiently firm to support the weight of an individual. In addition, not only women, but also men may find tables to be uncomfortable, particularly, where the individual has a medical device, such as a pacemaker, installed in the chest area. Therefore, the construction of present tables may be uncomfortable for many users, and current massage tables are particularly uncomfortable for women that have larger bust lines, whether natural or surgically enhanced, and men as well.
Currently, there exists a beach chaise that employs a non-supporting pouch for accommodating a female user's breasts.
A need exists for an improved massage table that provides the user with one or more comfort features for accommodating the anatomy of the user.